


Colours are brighter with you

by tolip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt, Hurt Ethan, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Prom, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Amy Nelson, Sad Ethan Nestor, Self-Harm, Soulmates, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolip/pseuds/tolip
Summary: Ethan’s new to town and quickly befriends Amy, a girl who has already found her soulmate Mark. But what happens when all of a sudden colours seem brighter to Mark once he meets Ethan. Will they act on these new strange feelings or will they let them stay in there head.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi, this is a new thing I’m writing so feedback on it would be greatly appreciated. Please respect everyone in this stories privacy. This isn’t a demand for anything this is purely just for fun and writing practice. With all of that out of the way I hope you enjoy reading this and i am trying to update it in a semi regular basis.

The blaring of an alarm clock sounds throughout the room, I roll over and slam my hand down on it, silencing it before I groggily sit up, reading the time. 6:30. I run my hands down my face in an attempt to wake myself up.  
“Come on Ethan it's the first day of school in a new town, you need to make a good impression.” I mutter to myself. Slowly I peel back the covers and get to my feet. I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, though it's not much to look at. My hair is just a long mess of black, along with my eyes which contrast aggressively with my white skin. After making sure my acne isn't so bad I need to cover it up I shower, shave, and get dressed. Quickly I check my alarm clock to see how much time I have left, the grey numbers read 7:15. I still had 45 minutes before I had to leave.  
“I should probably eat breakfast.” I said, grabbing my phone and backpack, walking downstairs.  
“Morning hun, are you excited for your first day?” My Mom asks, looking at the coffee machine waiting for the water to heat up.  
“I guess. Will you be able to drive me to school or should I catch the bus?” I ask, opening the fridge and grabbing an apple.  
“No hun, I have to get to the office, but Dad will be back from his business trip tonight. I'm sure he could drive you to school tomorrow.” She says filling a mug with the water.  
“Okay that's fine.” I say sitting at the table taking a bite of my apple and relishing in the satisfying crunch sound it made. My mom turns and gives me a hug before pulling away and saying, “That's such a nice colour on you sweetie, I wish you could see how handsome you are.”  
“Thanks mom.” I say putting on a smile for her.  
“Don't be late for school hun, I’ll see you and your father at dinner.” She says before rushing out of the house, the car making the gravel crunch as it pulled out of the driveway.  
I take out my phone and mess around on it until 7:50, I quickly tuck my phone into my pocket and leave the house, slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I close and lock the door behind me. The day is colder than I expected it to be as I rub my arms gently, the crisp autumn air chilling my skin. The bus stop isn’t far, just at the corner of my street so I’m not exactly sure why I’m choosing to wait there so early. No one else walks to the bus stop so either everyone has a ride to school or I’m the last stop and as soon as I step onto the bus it becomes clear that the latter is correct. The bus is almost completely full, there is only one open seat on the entire bus. I made my way through the sea of screaming teenagers and sat down beside the girl. She was attractive I guess, her hair was cut to bob and styled into curls that cascaded down her head like a waterfall.  
“Hey, I’m Amy.” She said, taking the earbuds out of her ears.  
“Oh hey I’m Ethan, I’m new in town could you help me find my way around the school?”  
“Oh ya for sure, I like the blue sweater you’re wearing.”  
My face falls. How has she already found her soulmate, we must be around the same age, if not in the same class and she has already found the person she is going to be with for the rest of her life.  
“Wait, if you can see the colour of my sweater why isn’t your soulmate driving you to school?”  
“Oh my boyfriend isn’t feeling well today so he stayed home. He’s really sweet. I’m sure he’d love to meet you.” Amy says, her eyes lighting up slightly as she rambles on and on about her boyfriend.  
“Ethan? Ethan, hello? We have to get off the bus, we’re here.” Amy said snapping her finger in my face to get my attention.  
I look around and see that we are the only people still on the bus, Amy standing up with her backpack on her shoulders. “Oh crap, Amy I’m sorry I was lost in thought.” I apologize getting up quickly and making my way off the bus, the bus driver looking annoyed at the two of us as he closes the door and drives off. In front of me is my new school, and I wasn’t scared to actually start until right that moment, as the huge building looms over me, casting a shadow on Amy and I. I take a deep breath before taking a shaky step forward. Walking into either the best or worse thing for the next two years of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the front doors is a surreal experience, there are so many people standing around talking about classes they are excited for or teachers they hate. The constant buzzing of nonsensical words is incredibly stressful in a strangely comforting way. 

“Amy, where do I go?” I ask, spinning the silver allergy bracelet around my wrist.  
She grabs my hand and leads me into the front office where a secretary is typing away at her computer, her wrinkled hands moving faster than I thought they could.

Amy clears her throat before saying, “Mrs. Jenkins. Can we have our schedules please?”  
Mrs. Jenkins just continues to type away on her computer, her eyes unfocused.  
“Mrs. Jenkins?” I say, putting my hand down onto the counter. As if I had just touched her she flinches backwards and asks, “What do you kids want can't you see I’m busy?” I am struck dumb with surprise as her heavy welsh accent coats her words.   
“Well boy? Get your jaw off the floor and tell me what you need.”

“Our schedules.” I say quickly, glancing at Amy, trying to convey with my eyes something along the lines of, Who is this lady and why is she so mad? 

“Name and grade?”  
Amy and I give our names and quickly find out we are in the same classes for most of the day which is a relief to me, at least I won't be by myself all day.

“Ugh why is gym class two hours long?” I complain while walking beside Amy toward our first class.  
“I don’t know but I’m so glad that I finished gym last year, have fun doing the slow dancing by the way, It’s awful, the gym teacher Mr. Bro is an awful dancer.” She laughs covering her mouth slightly.  
“Wait, wait there’s a teacher here named Mr. Bro.” I laugh trying not to fall over.  
“Ya, It's literally the stupidest last name I’ve ever heard.”

We laugh about the gym teacher until we make it to our first period class, sitting down at a table, taking out our textbooks as the teacher paces back and forth around the classroom, talking to a few students about how their summer went and other useless small talk to kill time until the bell rings.

The bell sounds as the announcements start up, the voice of the principal coming over the intercom. “Hello students and welcome back to another year here at Jackson public school. We unfortunately have to postpone the back to school assembly until tomorrow because we have many teachers out of the building today. Have a wonderful first day.” The intercom cuts out with a click as the teacher clears his throat and says,   
“Okay class today we are going to go over some classroom rules and materials you should bring to every class, but first we are going to be doing an ice breaker seeing as I’m a new teacher at this school.” He pauses for a few moments before continuing, “I go first and you can follow my example. Hi my name is Mr. Thompson and I am able to paint pretty good portraits if I do say so myself. Now we will start with the right side of the tables and then the left.”

Even though I was one of the last people to go trying to think about something interesting about me seemed almost impossible. Once its my turn I stand up on shaky legs and stutter out, “Um, hi. I’m Ethan and I just moved here.”

I sit down quickly, too quickly. The chair rockets out from underneath me as I plummet to the ground feeling weightless for a split second before my body thumps into the ground. I sit up in horror as I realize that the entire class is laughing at me. Mr. Thompson is saying something but I can’t hear it over the roar of laughter and the blood rushing in my ears. I get up and rush out of the room, speeding through the halls before kicking open the bathroom door and locking myself in a stall.

“Oh my god I just made a fool of myself on the first day. Everyone is going to talk about it and it doesn’t help that I ran out of the room.” I gasp in between shaky breaths.   
I look down at my arms and feel a familiar urge. As if my skin is icing and the only way to stop it is to do it again and again and again. Until my arm has more open than closed skin. 

Just before I go to roll up my sleeves I hear a voice say, “Ethan? Are you in here?” I pause and lift my legs up, hoping they’ll just go away.

Footsteps echo around the bathroom as the stranger walks up to my stall and says, “I know you’re in there man. Are you okay? You ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.”

Reluctantly I get up, wiping at my eyes before opening the door to see a very tall, very muscular boy in front of me. “How do you know my name?”

“I was in your science class, I saw what happened and when no one came after you Amy and I decided to check and see if you were okay.” The boy answers moving out of the way of the door as I take a few steps out of the stall and splash my face with water. 

“I’m Tyler by the way.”

“Thanks Tyler. For coming after me but you should get back to class I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Tyler pauses for a moment, thinking, “No it’s alright, first day is just organization stuff anyways I’ll wait here with you until you are ready to go back.”

I nod before hopping onto the counter, my legs dangling above the ground. “So how do you know Amy?”

“I’m her boyfriends best friend; speaking of Amy I should tell her I found you.” He takes out his phone, typing a short message before slipping it back in his pocket.

We sit in comfortable silence before he asks, “So where did you move from?”

“Oh it’s a small town you wouldn’t know it.” I say playing with the hem of my sleeve.

Tyler looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t. He just hops up onto the counter with me humming a song.

After maybe ten minutes I get down. “We should probably head back.”   
Tyler simply nods before walking out of the bathroom with me and leading me back to class. I didn’t realize how far I’d ran but I guess I made it to the other end of the school before stopping. When we walk in everyone has their eyes on me until Tyler gives them an evil look sending their eyes back down to their papers. Mr. Thompson looks at me with a worried expression but I flash him a smile and sit down beside Amy once again. 

“Are you alright? When you fell you turned white as paper.”

“Ya I just had a-“ I pause not knowing how to describe it, “I had a moment.” I decide as I scribble in my notebook. If the rest of the day is going to be like this I don’t have a hope in hell of seeming normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m not dead, I’ll try to post another chapter today or tomorrow. Sorry for the delay!


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay class tomorrow we will be starting our actual curriculum after we get back from orientation.” Mr. Thompson says just before the bell rings. 

The room is filled with the scrapping of chairs against the ground as everyone rises from their seats and heads to their next class. I wish I could say that they went better than my first class. In my english class we went over some basic essay writing techniques and instead of diction I just said dick and proceeded to be laughed at by the entire class for at least five minutes. As I walk out of my english class I let out a sigh of relief as I realize that my next period is lunch. At least I won't make a fool of myself in a huge room with every student crammed into it.

Walking into the cafeteria is a crazy experience, at my old school there weren't nearly this many people so there wasnt just a wall of sound hitting you as soon as you opened the doors.

I look around and try to find Amy or Tyler but all I’m able to find are the cliques sitting at their tables. The jocks and cheerleaders being loud and obnoxious, yelling and laughing. The theatre and band kids sitting around probably singing show tunes but I couldn’t distinguish it between all the static. There is a table of kids wearing all black, with dark makeup looking annoyed. Note to self, stay away from them as long as possible. Finally after just standing in the door way for a few minutes my gaze lands on Amy, standing on her chair and waving her arms at me. I smile at her chuckling at her actions before making my way over to her.

“Ethan this is Katherin.” Amy says gesturing to the girl sitting beside her. She had glasses, which were half covered by her long hair.   
“Hey, so I heard you are new to town.” She says as I sit down beside Tyler. I pause, my face heating up a bit before I just nod and give her a quite, “Ya.”

Tyler and Amy both exchange a quick glance before pretending it never happened and start to talk about a back to school party they are thinking about going to on Saturday.

“You should come Ethan.” Tyler says, taking a bite out of an apple.

“Ya totally, you could hang out with us there while we make fun of the jocks for getting hammered out of their minds.” Amy adds, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

I chew on my lip while I think about it. It might be nice to go they seem like they actually want me there after all. I open my mouth to say yes but close it quickly nipping at my tongue and shaking my head. I can’t, they might be planning to do the same thing that happened before.

“No, I’m alright. I should probably settle into my room and learn the layout of my house. I mean I get lost trying to find a bathroom.” I say jokingly trying to sound cheerful. It clearly doesn’t work because everyone exchanges a glance between themselves but decide to drop the conversation.

“I should go and try to find my drama class.” I say standing up and walking out of the room. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder and taking out my schedule. 

I go to put the schedule away but before I can re open my bag I feel my body hit something solid and fall backwards, the contents of my backpack spilling onto the floor. 

“Shit are you okay?” Someone says.   
Shit, I must have bumped into someone. 

I look up to see a guy standing maybe 4 inches taller than me. His face is handsome in a rugged sort of way. He has a small amount of stubble on his jaw. The black hair complimenting his tan skin.

My jaw drops as I realize what I’m looking at. His tan skin. His red varsity jacket. His blue jeans. His red vans. He’s my soul mate and I couldn’t be more happy.

My face flushed. I sit there and stuttered out, “Sorry I didn’t see you, I’m new to town and was looking for my class.” 

He nods helping me up, lifting me as if I weighed nothing. He picks up everything that spilled out of my backpack. Handing them to me before he is tackled from behind.

A familiar voice says, “Mark! I thought you were staying home today!”

“I was but turns out I just needed some extra sleep. Amy, babe can you let go.” He says a smile touching the corner of his eyes.

I found my soulmate and couldn’t be more heartbroken; because he wasn’t mine and he never could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is, the sad. chapters are gonna come out as often as I can get them but school just started back up so please be patient. thank you for reading and take care of yourself!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m not dead (that’d be nice tho) anyways have some more I’ll try and write more once school calms the fuck down

I stand in the halls, jaw touching the floor as I feel my eyes start to well with tears. Everyone is laughing at Mark and Amy, they all look so happy. I’m gonna ruin what they have already created if I join their friend group. Their bright, wide smiles and joyful laughter would all stop if I decided to go to the party with them or become close so I’ll just be there acquaintance. Ya, that’s the best thing to do.

My eyes rise and meet theirs. They have all stopped laughing, all stopped smiling. Just looking at me with a mixture of confusion and pity. Shit.

“Hey are you okay Ethan? Did you hurt yourself in the fall?” Amy asks her arms not loosening from around Mark’s neck.

I stand there for a moment, my body having a war with my mind on whether I should run or just lie and agree with Amy. It must have been a few seconds too long because Mark comes forward and touches my arm. I instinctively pull back which they must have taken as me being in pain because they all quickly decide that Mark will take me to the nurses office while everyone else heads to class.

We made it to the nurse's office in a few minutes and I should have been paying attention to where we were walking so I could learn the layout of the school a little, but I couldn’t, my mind keeps replaying what just happened over and over again. How come as soon as I find my soulmate he already found his. I’ve never even heard of someone having a one sided soulmate relationship. 

“What can I do for you two?” The nurse asks, her voice sweet in a clinical way.

“Ethan fell pretty bad and we think he hurt his wrist.” Mark says while gesturing to me.

The nurse nods and walks over to me, grabbing my arm that was injured in the fall. A few pushes here and a few pinches there apparently told her everything she needed to know because she takes out a tensor bandage and skillfully wraps my hand.

“This should do, you have a sprain it should be healed within a week or so.” 

“Thank you.” I say flexing my hand a bit. Did I really sprain my wrist? I don’t feel any pain yet just a strange numb feeling in my hand.

The nurse scribbles on a piece of paper before handing it to Mark and shooing us out of her office. 

“What class do you have?” Mark asks. God, why did his voice have to be so attractive?

“I’m supposed to be in drama right now but I’m not exactly sure where that is.” 

“Oh really, that’s great! Tyler and I are both in drama. you can stick with us for it.” It might have just been my imagination but he had a small smile on his face which made my stomach feel like it did a few somersaults. Of course his smile is amazing, just my luck.

The hallways are empty and our footsteps echo around us. When we make it to the drama room I can hear laughing from behind the door. 

Mark gives a few quick knocks on the door and everyone inside instantly goes silent. A pin drop would sound like a gunshot. Mark smirks at me before the door opens and a man who looks more like a dressed up student than a teacher. He had brown hair, disheveled slightly and swept up to the side.

His face breaks into a Cheshire grin before he half leads half pulls Mark and I inside the room before taking an exaggerated deep breath and exhale.  
“Well Mark since you finally decided to join us and you’ve brought someone knew I guess we’ve gotta go over the rules of this class.”

Mark leads me over to sit down on the floor while the teacher stands up and faces the whole class.

“This improve class only has two rules which are both equally imprortant. Rule one, what happens in this room stays in this room. If you break this rule you will be kicked out of this class no questions asked. And rule two, if you ever need the scene to stop just say the safe word which is?” He says asking the class

In unison everyone says, “Percipsie.” 

“That’s right. Now since we have a new student joining us why don’t we do one of the most common and in my opinion funest games. Park Bench!”

“Do you know how the game goes?” The teacher asks and it takes me a moment to realize that he’s talking to me.

“Oh um no I’ve never actually taken an improve class.” 

“It’s okay Mr. Mulberry Tyler and I can show Ethan how park bench works.” Mark says getting up off the floor.

“Fine but let’s try and keep our clothes on this time boys.” Mr. mulberry says before sitting down in a rickety chair.

Wait Mark and Tyler stripped in this class? Why? My face starts to heat up and to hide it I quickly lift my knees to my chin. I shake my head to get the thought out. He’s not yours Ethan. He can’t be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit look at that im actually alive. Sorry about being so behind my life has been shit but here enjoy

Mark sits down on a small chair in front of the class, his long hair falling into his eyes. The drama teacher Mr. Mulberry says, “Okay boys, the person on the bench, Mark in this case, Is waiting for the bus when a man comes up and tries to rob him. And Go!”

Tyler saunters up, his shoulder hunched making him look like a shady character. In a fluid motion Tyler takes out a prop knife and points it at Mark. “Give me your money.” Tyler says making a stupid face that was probably supposed to be sinister but it just looked stupid.  
“You can't just take my money! At least not without answering these riddles three.” Mark responds, his voice becoming shrill and creaky. 

“Well alright sir let's get down to business.” Tyler sits next to him, the knife put in his pocket.

“Riddle number one: What gets wetter and wetter the more you dry.?”

“That's easy, a towel, try harder or for every easy riddle I'll cut off a finger.” Tyler threatens taking the knife out again.

Mark’s face twists into a devilish grin before he continues. “Riddle two, What do you own but people use more than you do?”

“Your name.’ Tyler says, punctuating the last word with a sharp slice down onto one of Mark’s fingers. 

“My fingee!” Mark whines holding his hand to his chest.

“This is my most difficult riddle yet, so be ready you asshole,” Mark brings his hands to his temples, as if calling on a psychic power of some sort before he says, “Whom do I love?”

Tyler smirks before he gets up and makes a show over walking back and forth in front of the audience, inspecting people’s faces as if looking for an invisible mark that might clue him in to who is the one. He stops in front of me, kneeling down and taking my hand pulling me to my feet.  
A light pink dusts my cheeks as I stand next to Tyler. Why did he have to pick me? I’ve never done this before.  
“This boy is the one, obviously, but what would you do in exchange for his life.” Tyler says, putting the fake knife to my throat and I instinctively jerk my head backwards and stutter out, “Please help me.” Mark stands and says, “But why? My sweet love has nothing to do with this. Take it, take it all.” He throws invisible money out of his pockets, Tyler releasing me, snatching the fake money from the air and running off stage. Mark brings me into his arms and says “I'm so glad you’re safe, what would I do without you.” Mark leans in. His lips get closer to mine but I panic and try to back away from him but end up falling backwards bringing Mark down with me. All I hear around me is laughter as Mark pushes his top half and asks, “Are you okay Ethan?” A stupid grin over his face.

“Ya, ya I'm fine you oaf now get off me.” I could feel the heat in my face as I lay with him on top of me. He smells really good. Like the woods with a small bit of campfire smoke. Mark pushes himself up before Tyler grabs me under the arms and hoists me off the ground. 

“Well done you three, that was quite an interesting scene and you two kept your clothes on which is a huge improvement.” Mr. Mulberry says looking at Tyler and Mark.

“Seeing as this is the last period you guys have before the end of the day, why don't we just have some free time for the rest of class.”

Chatter quickly fills around us, Mark and Tyler both grab their things before walking back over to me.   
“Ethan you should come to the party tonight, since we don't have school tomorrow we can stay out as late as we want.”   
Why not, I mean it will be fun and maybe I will be able to meet some people. “Sure why not.” I smile at Mark before asking, “Why don't we have school tomorrow?”  
“The teachers meet to talk about the last semester and how they can improve how they teach.” Tyler answers, picking at one of his finger nails. 

We talk some more about random stuff, video games, sports which I didn't understand at all, before the bell rang. We all file out of the classroom, I wave by to Mark and Tyler before I walk down to the bus, hop on and space out until I get home.


End file.
